Vida de una diva
by 7Tuchi
Summary: La vida de una estrella del pop parece muy interesante y envidiable por fuera. Pero cuando casi no hay tiempo para el amor, la cosa cambia. Fic para una amiga :)


**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

**La protagonista de esta historia ha decidido permanecer en el anonimato, por lo tanto, su identidad permanecerá oculta a lo largo de la historia :)**

Era un sábado noche. Una leve ventisca mecía suavemente las verdes hojas de los árboles y unas gigantescas nubes negras comenzaron a poblar el cielo dando indicios de tormenta. En algún lugar de aquella pequeña ciudad, el silencio y la oscuridad de la noche se vieron interrumpidos por unos cegadores focos de colores que se movían al son del sonido de unas potentes guitarras eléctricas. Todo el mundo que había acudido al concierto estaba eufórico debido a que la famosa cantante, que estaba de gira, actuaba hoy por primera y única vez en aquella localidad para deleite de todos sus fans.

La gente bailaba y cantaba todos los grandes éxitos de la célebre artista como si no existiera un mañana. Después de cuatro agotadoras horas, el concierto finalizó. A pesar de que nadie quería regresar a sus casas, el poderoso frío y las gotas de lluvia que habían comenzado a caer del cielo obligó a la gente a regresar rápidamente a sus hogares.

La popular y conocida eriza estrella del pop y amante de la música vocaloid caminaba bajo los oscuros cielos de la minúscula ciudad, sintiendo la lluvia en sus rosas y marrones púas y mirando el suelo donde pisaba. A esas horas de la noche, como mucho había dos vagabundos moribundos y cuatro gatos negros paseando por allí.

"Soy una reconocida artista, soy famosísima, tengo mucho talento y millones de admiradores en todo el mundo... ¿Por qué todo eso no me llena de felicidad?" pensó la eriza mientras vagaba por las oscuras callejuelas.

Así era, en efecto. La joven puerco espina no era del todo feliz a pesar de tener todo lo que una adolescente de su edad desearía tener. En cada concierto, sentía un vacío su corazón, como si algo le faltase...

Entonces, la eriza marrón se fijó que, en un abandonado callejón, un oscuro erizo bicolor respiraba con parsimonia el humo proveniente de su cigarro. Ya que en ese momento se encontraba sola, la eriza de ojos castaños se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el misterioso individuo, sin pensar en las consecuencias que aquello traería...

- Hola - le saludó cuando estuvieron por fin cara a cara.

El erizo negro le hizo caso omiso y tomó otra bocanada de aquella sustancia cancerígena suya.

- ¿Me das una calada? - preguntó, intentando llamar su atención.

El extraño y fuliginoso personaje, después de observarla, le ofreció el cigarrillo.

La eriza marrón respiró el humo del tabaco lenta y profundamente y, al rato, se lo devolvió. Entonces, las manos de los dos puerco espines se encontraron y, posteriormente, sus ojos.

- ¿Quién eres? - interrogó la eriza de franjas rosas, pues aquel individuo había despertado su interés.

- Me llamo Shadow - respondió éste.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí tan solo?

- ¿A ti qué te importa?

- No hace falta ser tan grosero - contestó la chica, algo mosqueada - Acabo de venir de unos de mis conciertos por si no lo sabías. Soy una gran estrella de la música vocaloid.

- No he preguntado, pero vale - espetó Shadow, desviando de nuevo la mirada.

- ¿No sabes quién soy? - preguntó la eriza, sorprendida.

- No, y no me interesa tu vida super perfecta de estrella del pop - respondió el erizo negro tomando otra calada de su cigarro.

La chica de las púas castañas contempló el húmedo suelo, dándole a entender a su acompañante que aquel comentario la había ofendido.

- Mi vida no es tan perfecta como yo esperaba... - explicó mientras daba una patada a un charco próximo a ella.

- Mph... - fue lo único que dijo el oscuro puerco espín.

Entonces, la lluvia se hizo más intensa, incluso se llegó a percibir algún rayo.

- Bueno... ¿Vas a quedarte aquí toda la noche bajo la lluvia? - insistió la chica.

- ¿Pero es que no te cansas nunca de hacer preguntas?

- Venga, ven conmigo. Y no me digas que tienes planes porque no me lo creeré.

El erizo negro suspiró, dándose por vencido.

- Está bien, si así te callas.

Shadow tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisoteó, y entonces, los dos puerco espines empezaron a caminar bajo la lluvia en dirección a casa de la eriza parda.

Según avanzaban, la cantante se fue acercando más y más a Shadow hasta el punto en el que le agarró la mano, pues éste le daba buenas vibraciones. El erizo azabache no dijo nada, tan sólo se limitó a seguir andando con la mirada puesta en el infinito, convencido de que no sentía ninguna atracción hacia ella. Aunque no estaba seguro de ello.

- Ponte cómodo - le dijo la eriza una vez llegaron a su casa.

Shadow obedeció y se sentó en un sofá de un tono canela situado en frente de una chimenea encendida que iluminaba y mantenía cálida la sala.

- ¿Quieres beber algo? - preguntó la pequeña y enamorada eriza.

- Claro, por qué no.

La castaña puerco espina desapareció en dirección a la cocina.

Una vez se hubo ido, Shadow observó con detenimiento la sala: las paredes, casi desnudas, estaban adornadas por un par de cuadros, pero sus pinturas no reflejaban para nada los gustos de una estrella del pop. Ni discos, ni pósters ni nada relacionado con ella. Shadow tardó poco en darse cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de un hotel, ya que la cantante estaba de gira y, por lo tanto, no residía en aquella ciudad.

"Es bastante grande para ser la habitación de un hotel" pensó Shadow.

- Escucha, tía, tengo unas ideas para tu próximo concierto que... ¿Qui- quién eres tú?

El erizo bicolor volteó para descubrir quién le hablaba y contempló a un erizo de un tono plateado que parecía temeroso a dirigirle la palabra. Era lógico: no todos los días te encuentras un desconocido con pintas desaliñadas sentado en tu sofá como si ésa fuera su casa.

- Eh, yo...

- ¡Silver! - la eriza regresó de la cocina - Vaya, veo que ya os habéis conocido. Silver, él es Shadow.

- Hola - saludó el erizo azabache, sin saber qué más decir.

- ¿Nos disculpas un momento? - pidió el puerco espín blanco, empujando a su amiga de nuevo a la cocina.

- ¿Se puede saber en qué piensas? - preguntó Silver, una vez allí.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Joder, pues que no puedes traerte al primero que encuentres por la calle, ¿sabes?

- Pero me estoy aburriendo, ¡necesito estar con alguien!

- ¿Y yo qué soy?

- Bah, tu estás bien, pero no pasas de manager - contestó la chica, que empezaba a dudar de la orientación sexual de su compañero - Además, he visto cómo le mirabas. Te mola, ¿eh?

- ¿¡Qué! ¡Qué cosas dices! ¡Yo lo flipo contigo! ¡Si soy tan hetero como tú! Venga, no hagamos esperar a nuestro invitado.

"O sea, que antes era un desconocido y ahora es nuestro invitado" pensó la eriza "Ahora soy yo la que flipa"

Cuando regresaron y Shadow se terminó su refresco, la sala de estar se inundó de un incómodo silencio, el cual la puerco espina parda decidió romper:

- Bueno... Qué noche más intensa, ¿eh?

Sus dos acompañantes se limitaron a asentir sin estar demasiado convencidos.

- Pero estoy segura de que podríamos mejorarla y hacerla todavía más intensa - aseguró mientras les acariciaba a los dos erizos uno de sus muslos.

Shadow observó lo que ella hacía algo confuso. Pero al mirar los castaños ojos de la eriza, se dejó hipnotizar y comenzó a besarla cada vez más apasionado. La chica, al haber conseguido lo que deseaba, se amarró al cuello del fuliginoso erizo y respondió de vuelta con otro beso. El único que no parecía disfrutar del momento era Silver, que observaba la situación completamente desconcertado. Pero al final, decidió lanzarse y empezó a besar y a lamer el cuello de la eriza parda, que ya tenía curiosidad por conocer su sabor.

- ¡Esperad! - gritó la chica, haciendo que sus acompañantes se sobresaltaran.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Shadow - ¿No lo estoy haciendo bien?

- Sí, pero vamos a la cama, allí estaremos más cómodos.

Shadow asintió y siguió a la muchacha hasta su habitación. Silver hizo lo mismo, aunque no se le veía tan seguro como ellos dos.

Una vez allí, el erizo bicolor comenzó a arrancarle la ropa a la eriza sin ningún remordimiento y la arrojó a la cama mientras la besaba salvajemente. A pesar de que no les estaba acompañando, Silver comenzó a sentir un calor tan penetrante que tuvo que despojarse de su indumentaria para evitar aquella sensación.

Shadow, que continuaba besando a la eriza bicolor, fue descendiendo hasta que llegó a sus rosados pezones, los cuales comenzó a mamar, como si quisiera succionarlos, mientras los sujetaba firmemente, provocando que la niña gritara, deseosa de más. Sus gemidos de placer incitaron a Shadow a seguir, que ya tenía la cara completamente sudorosa. La eriza dejó de lado su actitud pasiva y comenzó a acariciar la blanca pelusa que cubría el pecho del erizo negro y, posteriormente, fue bajando hasta que sus manos llegaron a alcanzar el miembro viril del puerco espín azabache, el cual estaba completamente erecto debido a la excitación. Entonces, un fuerte apetito de lujuria invadió a Shadow, quien cambió repentinamente su postura y se liberó del agarre de la muchacha para luego acoplar su verga entre los voluminosos pechos de ésta.

La eriza parda comprendió en seguida lo que el puerco espín fuliginoso pretendía, y le besó en la punta del pene para luego introducírselo de lleno en la boca mientras lo sujetaba fuertemente con sus senos. El calor que otorgaban los pechos de la eriza al miembro de Shadow, provocó que éste se corriera, y un poco de líquido seminal salió disparado dentro de la cavidad bucal de la chica, el cual relamió satisfecha hasta la última gota. Entonces, Shadow comenzó a acariciar con los labios y la lengua el exquisito cuerpo de la mujer. Al llegar a su pubis, le separó las piernas y se divirtió humedeciendo las paredes de su vagina. La eriza sólo respondía con jadeos llenos de goce y deseos de nunca acabar. Cuando decidió que ya era suficiente, Shadow procedió a deslizar su pene en el interior de ella y, al comprobar que entraba de lleno sin problemas, se volvió loco de placer y continuó introduciendo y sacando su hinchada verga viril, y, a continuación, abrazó a la eriza con fuerza, sintiendo cómo su vello varonil acariciaba los pechos de la muchacha, lo que les excitó todavía más y provocó que los dos gritaran al unísono. Entonces, cuando la puerco espina pensó que ya no se podía mejorar nada, se percató de que Silver, que se había excitado él solo con verles, agarró a la chica de las caderas y comenzó a introducir suavemente su firme miembro viril entre sus nalgas, y ésta, se agarró los pechos y los manoseó involuntariamente.

El sonido del roce de sus pieles sin control alguno unidos a los gemidos y jadeos que no dejaban de emitir los erizos, provocó que Shadow y Silver se corrieran a la vez, dejando un claro rastro de semen en el interior de la eriza bicolor. Entonces, los tres consiguieron por fin llegar al orgasmo, anunciándolo con un potente alarido.

A pesar de que Shadow y la eriza marrón habían quedado satisfechos, Silver no podía negar sus sentimientos hacia el erizo azabache.

- Shadow... bésame - dijo el plateado puerco espín.

- ¿¡Qué!

- Hazlo, por favor. Me pones muy cachondo...

El erizo negro miró a la chica, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

- Bueno... - respondió por fin - Una noche es una noche.

Y los labios de los erizos negro y blanco se unieron en un caliente y apasionado beso en el que pudieron sentir el roce de sus lenguas, lo que les incitó a gemir de pasión.

- Ya sabía yo que te gustaba - dijo la muchacha al erizo plateado - Oye, Silver, ¿tenemos sitio en el grupo para uno más?

- Claro, ¿por?

- ¿Qué dices, Shadow? ¿Te vienes de gira con nosotros?

- Sólo si me prometéis los dos que tendremos más noches como ésta.

Los dos aceptaron y, desde entonces, la estrella del pop no volvió a sentirse vacía nunca más.

**^ FIN ^**


End file.
